Goodbye Love
by bordoutofmymind
Summary: One-shot, might fill this with random One-shots to try to get over my writers block for my other story 'sigh' some of these will be sad others will be funny/happy. okay go read now :


**Hi, everyone yeah I should be working on my other story DÉJÀ VU but I'm having writers block on that story so I wrote this little one-shot to hopefully get me back to writing that story, oh if you haven't read it you should .Okay I know its kinda short but hey its only suppose to help me get back on track. Okay on to the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush. **

**CARLOS POV**

"_Carlos can you hear me? Please wake up…I need you to wake up." I heard someone say, I opened my eyes to see that there was nothing but black emptiness everywhere 'where am I?' I thought walking to see if I can find that voice it sounded very familiar but I can't place who it is. _

"_Carlos please wake up, I need you Carlos, without you I don't know what I would do." I heard it sounded like he was crying. 'Why was he crying? Why was he asking me to wake up?' I thought to myself still walking don't know where to, it's so dark and starting to get cold. I started to hear a beeping noise "Beep beep beep beep." Then all of a sudden I heard someone crying even harder and the a long "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" at that beeping sound I saw a very bright light, walking towards it I felt warm, free, happy, at the feeling of this I knew right then what had happen, I knew who the voice belonged to but I still didn't know what happened to me, 'why am I here? I should be with him' I thought angrily, I stopped walking not wanting to walk into the light, _

"_Carlos please tell me you can hear me, Please wake up!"_

"_Time of death i-" _

"_Don't you fucking call time of death he's going to wake up, he's going to make it, he can't die, not now not after all we been though" I heard Logan yell at I assume is a doctor, _

"_Logan I can hear you!" I yelled hoping somehow ill wake up and be able to look into those beautiful brown eyes. _

"_Logan you need to calm down." I heard _

"_Don't tell me to calm down Knight, I can't just calm down Carlos is gone and never coming back." Logan said crying even harder. 'Don't cry Logie'_

"_I know how you feel Logan he was my Best friend and he was James's best friend too, even though you can't see it Right now me and James are hurt as bad as you but not as bad because you guys were in love with each other, I'm sorry Logan but Carlos is gone." Kendall said trying to comfort Logan but he was crying also, I decided to finish walking to the light, making my way up to the bright white light stopping right in front of it wondering if I should really go in I turned my head around_

"_Logan I'll love you forever, I hope you can be happy once again. Bye Logie." I said turning back to the light and walking in._

**LOGAN POV**

Carlos can't be gone, he just can't, 'I can't do this right now' getting up moving away from Carlos cold _dead _body, but now before I kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love to him' one last time before I started to walk out of the room but Kendall and James stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kendall asked.

"I just need to get some fresh air, I can't be here right now." I said looking down.

"Okay, where are you going?" He asked looking at me worriedly.

"Kendall, if you worried I'm going to do something stupid I'm not okay, I'm just going for a walk, now move out of my way." I said getting frustrated, he moved out of the way to let me pass. I walked out of the room and out of the hospital.

Walking around breathing in the crisp night air, I randomly show up at the park where Carlos told me he was in love with me, just thinking of him brings tears to my eyes, I walked over to the tree were he told me he loved me, sitting down under it the tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes.

"Logan." I heard I looked around trying to find _the voice _but he wasn't there 'I'm going insane.' I thought leaning agents the tree. "Logie." I heard it again 'No No No it can't be' I thought as a new wave of tears came on. "Logan can you hear me?" He asked 'Should I say something? What harm could it do' I thought as I was able to stop crying for a second.

"Yes I can hear you. Where are you?" I asked to the air.

"Logie you shouldn't cry, just because I'm gone doesn't me I'll never be with you, I'll always be in your heart, so please don't cry seeing you cry just breaks my heart." He said.

"How can't I cry Carlos I lost you, I love you and now you're gone, why did you have to go? Why couldn't you stay with me? What am I going to do without you Carlos?" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Logan I love you, I'll always love you, Logan you know everybody has a time to go an god said it was my time to go. Even though I'm not physically with who I'll always watch over you Logan and I want you to do one thing for me Logan okay." He said appearing in front of me I was to shocked to say anything all I could do was nod my head yes. "I don't want you to forget about me but I do want you to move on and live a full and wonderful life, have kids, become a doctor, do everything you were planning on doing, can you do that for me." Carlos said as he ghosted his fingers over my cheek.

"No! I can't do that, I wanted to do that stuff with you not with someone else." I said not being able to hold back the tears anymore.

"Please you have to move on Logan, I know it's hard but please promise me you'll try at least." He said.

"Fine I'll try." I said looking at him as he smiles brightly at me.

"I have to go now, but remember you're not alone, I'll be watching out for you. Bye Logie." He said ghosting his lips over mine, I could have sworn I felt him, his heart beat his soul his lip, but when I opened my eyes he was gone, I felt a little bit happier being able to see and talk to Carlos one last time and know that he'll be watching me.

"I will always love you Carlos." I said getting up from under the tree.

"I'll always love you too Logie. Forever and always" He said, I smiled for a millisecond before calling Kendall and telling him I'm walking home, he picked me up instead and drove us home.

**What do you guys think? Was it bad or good?**

**Do you think it was sad, well its 11:15pm now so yeah I honestly don't think I did that bad with this story but please tell me what you think I like getting feedback to help me improve my writing skills thank you. Good night everyone lol**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please **


End file.
